Discord
"Make sense? Oh, what fun is there in making sense?" :— Discord Discord is the spirit of chaos and disharmony and the main antagonist in the two-part season 2 premiere of My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic. AppearenceEdit Discord is one of the species called a draconequus (as explained by Cheerilee from the begenning of the episode). Discord is a combination of many body parts from different creatures which also makes him a chimera. He has a head of a horse-like pony, a deer antler on the right, a goat horn of the left, one long fang, different sized pupils, a snake togue, and a goat beard. He has a right arm of a lion, a left claw of a eagle, the right leg of a lizard, and the left leg of a goat. He has a right wing of a bat, the left wing of a Pegasus, a horse mane, a dragon-like snake tail, and a white tail tuft. RoleEdit Princess Celestia explains to Twilight and her friends in The Return of Harmony Part 1 that: Discord preceded her as ruler of Equestria and caused chaos throughout all of Equestria for earth ponies, unicorns and pegasi alike. Nobody dared stand up to his terrible rule until the sisters Luna and Celestia used the Elements of Harmony to turn him to stone, and took his throne from him! Celestia explains that since she and Luna are no longer in connection with the Elements of Harmony, the spell imprisoning Discord has failed and he has escaped from his stone prison and stealing the Elements of Harmony, claiming to have hid them in the Canterlot castle labyrinth. With nothing to keep his powers in check, he begins to wreak chaos throughout Equestria, turning clouds into Cotton Candy that move of their own accord and rain chocolate milk, and causing animals to become wild and spontaneously change shape. When the Six venture into the Palace Labyrinth magically stole the ponies' wings and horns so that they would be unable to use their magic or ability to fly to "cheat" in the "game" he forces them to take part in to find the Elements, and separates them by raising sections of the Labyrinth's walls. Discord used representations of the cast's cutie marks, and (with the exception of Fluttershy and Twilight) subtly manipulates them into questioning the morality of their element, which drains them of their color and severs their connection to the element they represent, causing their personality to become their polar opposite. He eventually plays on Rainbow Dash's loyalty by showing her a vision that her hometown of Cloudsale would be destroyed without her, and offers her wings back and a choice to either go to its aid, or continue seeking the Elements. This tricks her into flying out of the Labyrinth, breaking Discord's first rule that all of the Ponies must participate, or he wins. Discord then causes the entire Labyrinth to collapse, and standing before the five remaining Ponies, gleefully states that Equestria will now be thrust into eternal chaos. In The Return of Harmony Part 2, Equestria is thrown into Eternal Chaos, and reveals to Twilight Sparkle that the Elements were never in the Labyrinth. Twilight realizes the answer to Discord's riddle that they were inside a book at her house. With the elements, the ponies (minus Rainbow Dash, who is replaced by Spike) attempted to use them on Discord, but didn't work. Twilight was however able to restore them by using her magic to show them images of past adventures. She did this with Rainbow Dash last, after which they confronted Discord, who was still confident that they could not defeat him, and makes himself an open target. As the ponies' representation of the elements are restored, however, they use them on him in a similar style to Nightmare Moon, turning him to stone, this time with horror on his face. He is voiced by John de Lancie who played Q from Star Trek, and has a few similar traits from him including the snapping of his fingers. Category:Masters of Evil Category:Males Category:Most Evil Category:Monarachs Category:Men Category:Monsters Category:Magic Users Category:Killers Category:TV Series Villains Category:TV-Y7 villains Category:Genocidal Villains Category:Human Threats Category:Imprisoned villains Category:Chaotic Villains D D Category:Living villains Category:Villains who fly Category:Dragons Category:Knight Of Cerebus Category:Villains Turn Good Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Protagonist Villains Category:Anti-Villain Category:My Little Pony Villains